


Pentagrams are Stupid

by AllTheFandoms1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A LOT of violence, And probably no smut, And violence, Demon Summoning, Demon hosts, Demons, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, If You Like That Sort of Thing, It wont focus mainly on romance and shipping and more on plot, M/M, There WILL be a little bit here and there, Therell be cursing and innuendos though, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheFandoms1/pseuds/AllTheFandoms1
Summary: Rose just wanted to bring her back.She didn't ask to be an imposter in her own body.(Generic ass desc, I know).





	Pentagrams are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, holy shit, people are actually reading this?

Rose was in her room again, dabbling with things that were never meant to be dabbled in.

Except this time it was more serious.

Rose was no stranger to the occult. She read history books, religious books, fantasy books, sci-fi books, and even fucking fan-fics. Yet, there was a solid tingling in her stomach that made her want to run away, lie down, and forget this ever happened. But at the same time it was addicting, making her yearn for what soon to happen. Or at least, what hopefully should happen, or rather, unhopefully. Rose couldn't quite choose which.

Rose's violet eyes had a strange glint in them as she gripped the rough chalk. Her fingers were smeared white, but it would brush off eventually. More or less.

The fifteen-year-old albino goth/bookworm looked at her masterpiece with pride. She had always been unnaturally good at art, but there was a certain empowerment in flawlessly drawing a perfect pentagram with a chubby, broken piece of ancient chalk found abandoned on the driveway.

The candle were already in place, bathing the dim room in an eerie, mysterious glow. It was times like these, when the atmosphere is just right, that one's senses are heightened, tuned in to things they never noticed before, aware of how small they were in the endless mystery of the universe.

Rose knew that candles were not completely necessary, but who was she to deny a chance for accessory? 

Candles were all the rage in demon summoning these days.

The slight touch of morbid fashion aside, Rose was ready to begin. It was now or never. Everything froze as Rose stared at the beckoning circle. Knowing she would never do it if she waited one more millisecond, rose lowered her had on the ring, before she could stop herself and began chanting. She recited everything she read, knowing that she could never stop now that she started. Gently and oily whispering words in a long-forgotten tongue, the chalk drawing sparked to life, fear bubbling in Rose's chest, unable to stop the hypnotizing rant.

And then, everything stopped. The flicker of the flames holding on to the candles, rose's hurried breaths, and the beating of her own heart, something that she had not been aware of until now. 

And then she appeared.

It wasn't gradual, and it wasn't sudden. It just was. Maybe she had always been there, maybe not. Rose wouldn't know; she was too dazed.

The girl was beautiful, hair flowing despite the non-existent wind, or even air in general. Her dress was beautiful, the same thing she wore the date of her passing, yet more gorgeous in a completely eerie and unexplainable way, as was her dark, shadowed face. 

And then there was the Other Thing, equally distracting.

Long, slimy tentacles, ink-colored and reflecting the light of the flames. They were both majestic and terrifying. Rose's knuckles whitened as she clutched an invisible force.

She spoke.

It was beautiful and gentle as the breeze, but underneath it was the soft hint of a raging wind. It ran down Rose's brain like syrup, bringing her only farther into this shock-brought trance.

"Rose," The thing spoke. "You have summoned me. Therefor you have a choice," She said, no emotion breaking the surface of her deep, swallowing eyes that murmured to rose, seeming to surround her frail body completely. Rose wanted to speak, but her lips were iron bars, and her voice the prisoner.

"You can either die this instant Nd live a free, untouched life in heaven, no matter what your sins, or have a wish, if you have one, granted, but be doomed to have your soul bound to me for all eternity. There are no other options, and no loopholes," There was no memory of Rose in her voice.

As if granted permission, Rose found the courage to speak.  
"Kayana...do you not remember me?" She whispered in a quiet, half-doubting voice.

Kayana stared, waiting for a decision.

Despair filling her heart, Rose knew she had no choice if she ever wanted to be wither love again, to be happy again, to live again. 

"I choose the latter," Rose said, drained of emotion, no more than this husk that may once become full again. Without her she was nothing. There was nothing more, nothing else she could have chosen.

"Very well," The shell spoke, and everything changed.


End file.
